So Happy Together
by Kari.Cullen.Swan
Summary: -Vamos Edward dale un beso a la niña-dijo mi abuelita.-¡Que atrevido!-dijo tía Kate riendo.-Estoy traumatizado, creí que tendría que esperar por lo menos hasta que tuviera quince para verla con un chico-dijo tío Charlie asustado y todos volvieron a reír.
1. Amigos

_**So Happy Together**_

_**Summary: **__Bella y Edward se conocen desde pequeños, viviendo una completa historia de amor y amistad. Etapa por etapa, apreciando cuanto crece y madura el otro, año a año._

_Capitulo I: Tres años…_

Pov Bella

Hoy iría al cumpleaños de una amiga de mami que no veía hace mucho tiempo, estaba ansiosa, la tía Esme era muy buena conmigo. Había vuelto hace muy poco, pero desde que llegó hace unos días que le tengo mucho cariño, es bastante amable y muy hermosa, incluso antes de conocerme me enviaba regalos para mi cumpleaños y navidad.

-Bella cariño deja que te ponga este lindo vestido-decía Renne siguiéndome mientras huía.

-¡No yo quiero mi jardinera!

Los vestidos eran muy incómodos, yo los odiaba, solía caerme y siempre mis piernas quedaban bastante maltratadas. Mamá decía que era porque aun era muy pequeña, que con el tiempo debía aprender a caminar bien e insistía en que usara vestidos como el resto de las niñas.

-Bella vamos a ir a una fiesta, tienes que estar linda-dijo mi madre abrazándome por la espalda-además Esme tiene tres hijos y podrás hacer amigos cariño.

Me crucé de brazos mirándola mientras fruncía el seño.

-Vamos cariño… por favor…

Entonces tropesé con la alfombra y mami me atrapó.

-Ya veras que estarás linda.

Mi mami me puso un vestido verde menta y me hizo dos coletas que me llegaban arriba de las orejas, ya que tenia una melena corta y mi cabello en las puntas se rizaba.

-Ves ahora eres toda un princesita-dijo mi mami besando mis mejillas y tomándome en brazos para bajar las escaleras.

Aun no me acostumbraba del todo a la magnitud de los escalones y siempre terminaba cayendo, sobretodo, si como hoy, traía ballerinas de charol. Yo estaba acostumbrada a las zapatillas.

-Charlie, estamos listas-le dijo mi mami a papi que estaba sentado viendo televisión.

-Espera un poco cariño, que termine el partido-papi no quitaba la vista de la tele.

-Charlie o levantas ahora mismo el trasero de ese sillón o te saco a patadas y tiro a la basura el televisor mientras duermes.

Papi quedó pálido, era bastante divertido cuando tenían este tipo de discusiones.

-Podría denunciarte-dijo papi serio.

-Déjate de tonterías y ven aquí-lo reprendió mami.

Papi apagó el televisor y vino donde estábamos mami y yo.

-Tenme un momento a Bella, iré por el regalo de Esme.

-¡Ven aquí!-dijo papi tomándole en brazos-¿Quién es mi princesita?

Empezó como siempre a hacerme cosquillas en el estomago y obligándome a reír.

-¡Papi para!

-¿Cómo es que tu madre logró que usaras un vestido?, no me habías jurado que jamás usarías un vestido cuando fuimos a pescar con Billy.

-Mami tiene sus métodos, y no tuve como negarme.

Papi me quedó mirando con la boca abierta, se veía bastante chistoso y no pude evitar reírme de su expresión.

-Bells hablas como una adulta a veces

-¡Ya vine!-dijo mami-¿están listos?

Los dos asentimos.

*

Mamá toco al timbre, estaba bastante ansiosa, veía como temblaba ligeramente por la emoción.

-¡Renne!-dijo tía Esme cuando abrió la puerta y le dio un gran abraso a mami.

-¡Esme feliz cumpleaños!-dijo mami mientras le daba su regalo.

-Oh Renne no tenías por que molestarte, ¡Hola Charlie!-dijo la tía Esme saludando a papá-pasen.

-Hola Esme, feliz cumpleaños-respondió mi padre-respondió papi mientras entrábamos.

-Gracias, ¿y esta princesita tan linda quien es?-dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Soy Bella tía Esme-le dije riendo.

-Oh querida no te reconocí, ¡estás preciosa!

Entramos y era una estancia bastante elegante, jarrones por todos lados, alfombras peludas, y un gran sillón de cuero blanco.

-Ven Bella-tía Esme me tomó de la mano y me llevó al segundo piso-aquí están mis hijos para que juegues con ellos

Me dio terror, en la guardería todos los niños eran tontos y eran malos conmigo, los meses que llevaba en el jardín de infantes habían sido los peores de mi vida, todos me quitaban los juguetes y nadie nunca quería jugar conmigo.

-Tranquila cariño, mis hijos son bastante amables-la miré suplicante-¿cualquier cosa me dices de acuerdo?-asentí-Bien-entonces dio dos golpes a la puerta-¡chicos abran, les traje una nueva amiga!- tía Esme no alcanzó a abrir entera la puerta cuando esta se cerró de golpe.

No querían ser mis amigos, esto era peor que en la guardería, ni me habían visto aun y ya me habían negado la entrada. Sentía que mis ojos estaban más húmedos.

-¡Emmett, tarado me botaste!-gritó una voz aguda y bastante dulce.

-¡Alice cuida tu vocabulario!-dijo tía Esme con voz autoritaria.

-Lo siento mami-se escuchó la misma voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Y ahora abre la puerta.

Entonces la puerta se abrió levemente, dejando ver una niña media cabeza más baja que yo, con una melena lisa y brillante hasta los hombros y de un negro azabache y sus ojos eran una rara mezcla entre azul y gris. Traía un vestido blanco con pequeñas flores color rosa pastel, a juego con un fino laso en su cabello y al igual que yo tenia ballerinas de charol. Me recordaba a campanita de Peter pan, sus rasgos eran como los de un hada y también era pequeñita.

-¿Qué están tramando ustedes tres?-preguntó tía Esme levantando las cejas.

-Nada mami-dijo inocentemente-pero no puedes entrar.

-Bueno pero no hagan travesuras-la niña asintió y vió por el pasillo hasta que su madre bajara las escaleras.

-Pasa

Abrió la puerta y entre cuidando no botar nada, la habitación estaba plagada con posters de autos y dibujos animados de niño.

-Soy Alice Cullen, se que seremos grandes amigas-dijo Alice sonriéndome.

-Gracias, yo soy Isabella, pero mejor dime Bella

-Bienvenida Bella-dijo dándome un gran abrazo.

Alice me había caído bien, parecía bastante simpática.

-Ven te presentaré a mis hermanos-dijo tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome a un rincón-chicos ya salgan, no hay moros en la costa.

Del ropero salió un niño bastante grande con el pelo negro y rizado, de ojos pardos y piel pálida. La verdad me intimidó bastante, parecía esos niños que quitan los almuerzos.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó.

-Se llama Bella, es mi nueva amiga

-Hola Bella-saludó el niño grandote con una gran sonrisa.

-Bella el es Emmett, mi hermano mayor, tiene cinco, ya está en la escuela…-entonces se giró- Edward ven.

A nosotros se acercó un niño ligeramente más alto que yo, tenía el pelo café dorado y un tanto rojizo y sus ojos eran verdes brillantes igual que los de la tía Esme.

-Hola-dijo el niño sonriéndome.

-Bella el es mi mellizo Edward-dijo Alice apuntándolo.

-Hola Edward-dije a modo de respuesta.

-Bueno Bella te explicaré que era lo que estábamos haciendo, como sabes mi mami está de _cumplaños_…

-Es "cum-ple-a-ños" Alice-le corrigió Edward poniendo énfasis en el "ple" y la "a".

Alice le sacó la lengua y siguió hablando como si nada.

-… como dije mami está de _cumplaños_ y como no tenemos dinero decidimos cantarle una canción, Edward va a tocar piano, Emmett el pandero y yo voy a bailar, ¿quieres ayudarnos?

-Bueno, pero ¿qué hago?

-Tu vas a… Edward ¿qué nos falta para tener un show completo?-le preguntó Alice a su mellizo… _mellizo, ni idea de que es eso._

-Mmm… Bella podría cantar-dijo al fin.

-Pero yo no sé cantar…-me excusé.

-Eso no importa, solo debes aprenderte la letra y listo-me dijo Alice saltando de emoción.

-Bueno-contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

-Alice-dijo Emmett levantando una mano.

-¿Qué?

-Me muero de hambre-gruñó el grandote, que parecía oso, haciendo un puchero.

-Pero Emmett si te comiste mis galletas y las de Edward-se quejó Alice.

-Pero ya me dio hambre, ya las digerí…

-¿Qué es _digerir_?, no uses palabras que te enseñan en la escuela, no tenemos idea que son-dijo Alice enojada mientras Emmett sonreía- Bueno… ve a robar más, y tráenos algo, no te comas todo solo-le dijo Alice mientras Emmett salía corriendo por la puerta.

Luego de que Emmett se fuera Alice empezó a caminar como loca por la habitación.

-Iré por algo a mi cuarto, vuelvo enseguida-dijo antes de salir corriendo igual que Emmett, aunque ella lo hacia como si estuviera bailando.

Me acerqué a Edward que estaba practicando con un teclado de juguete al que le faltaba una pieza.

-¿Cómo aprendiste?-dije subiéndome a la cama y sentándome junto a él.

-Voy a clases de piano hace un mes, mis papis dicen que tienen que incentivar algún pasatiempo en nosotros, para que seamos independientes y aprendamos cosas nuevas-dijo Edward sonriéndome.

_¡Qué simpático!_

-Y Alice y Emmett ¿también van a clases de piano?

-No, Emmett entrena fútbol en la escuela y Alice va a clases de ballet.

-Que divertido, yo no hago nada…

-Podrías ir a clases conmigo-ofreció con una radiante sonrisa.

-Suena bien, le preguntaré a mi mami.

Pov Renne

Esme era mi mejor amiga desde la preparatoria siempre habíamos sido como hermanas. Pero luego ella se fue a estudiar a Phoenix, donde conoció a Carlisle, un estudiante de medicina del que se enamoró profundamente, decidió esperara hasta que el terminara su carrera y luego vendrían juntos a vivir a Forks. Pero entonces me llegó una carta con la sorpresa de que mi amiga estaba embarazada del pequeño Emmett y que Carlisle había conseguido un empleo que no podía rechazar, por lo que decidió quedarse a vivir en Phoenix, pero me prometía que en un futuro volvería a Forks, extrañaba a su familia, amigos y el clima de Forks.

Nos visitó en un par de ocasiones, entre esas mi matrimonio con Charlie. La última vez que vino estaba embarazada igual que yo, la sorpresa fue que los tuvo aquí en el hospital de Forks, y nada más y nada menos que mellizos.

Tres meses después nació mi linda Bella, me tenía tan preocupada que no lograra adaptarse, cada vez que iba a buscarla a la guardería estaba jugando sola. Ojala que todo resultara bien con lis hijos de Esme.

-¿Dónde están los chicos?-pregunté.

-Están en el cuarto de Emmett, no sé que se traen esos niños, siempre hacen lo que menos te esperas-Esme me miró unos segundos- tranquila, Bella se adaptará, nadie puede no adaptarse estando Alice de por medio, es la persona más sociable que he conocido-reí con ella- no sabes cuanto me costó limpiar el cuarto de ese niño… Emmett es tan desordenado… espero que Edward y Alice no sean iguales…

Se escuchó el timbre. Carlisle fue a abrir y eran Kate y Dave Hale, con sus hijos Jasper y Rosalie. Nunca había hablado con ellos, solo los había visto de lejos, además sus hijos iban a la escuela y Bella a la guardería, por lo que tampoco podría conocerlos de allí. Esme los había conocido cuando fue a inscribir a Emmett a la escuela y habían congeniado de inmediato, igual que los niños con Emmett.

Fueron bastante educados y no me costó para nada entablar conversación con ellos. Estábamos riendo de una anécdota de Dave cuando…

-Mrmrrr-escuché que alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Entonces todos volteamos a ver.

En la otra esquina estaban los hijos de Esme y mi Bella perfectamente posicionados. Edward estaba sentado frente al piano, Emmett a su lado con un pandero, los dos estaban extremadamente peinados y llevaban corbatas mal anudadas y muy grandes para ellos, obviamente eran de Carlisle, Alice delante del piano con un traje de bailarina de ballet y Bella a su lado con un papel en la mano, las dos tenían puestas un montón de joyas de plástico en brazos y cuello.

-Bueno, mami y público presente-comenzó Alice-sabes que no tenemos monedas así que te preparamos un show.

Todos soltamos un ruidoso _"Awww, que tiernos_".

Alice fue hasta la radio y empezó a sonar una versión karaoke de _So Happy Together de The Turtles. _Emmett empezó a tocar el pandero con bastante ritmo, Alice comenzó a hacer limpios pasos de ballet aunque a veces tropezaba, Edward tocaba el piano equivocándose en varias notas, pero que no dejaban de ser similares al ritmo de la canción. Entonces mi niñita comenzó a cantar con un papel en la mano, aunque no supiese leer, pero juntaba algunas letras, era muy inteligente.

Bella:

Imagine me and you, I do_-Imagino a mi y a ti, lo hago-_  
I think about you day and night, it's only right_-Pienso en ti día y noche, es solo correcto-_  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_-Pensar en la chica que amas y la sostienes fuerte-_  
So happy together_-Tan felices juntos-_  
If I should call you up, invest a dime_-Si yo debiera llamarte, invertir unos centavos-_  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_-Y que tu digas que me perteneces y aclarar mi mente-_  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_-Imagino como puede ser el mundo, tan bien-_  
So happy together_-Tan felices juntos-_

Todos:

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_-No puedo verme amando a nadie mas que tu-_

For all my life_-Por toda mi vida-_  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_-Cuando estés conmigo, nena los cielos serán azules-_  
For all my life_-Por toda mi vida-_

_Bella:_  
Me and you and you and me_-Yo y tu y tu y yo-  
_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_-No importa como ellos echen los dados, tiene que ser-_  
The only one for me is you, and you for me_-Lo único para mi eres tu, y tu para mi-_  
So happy together_-Tan felices juntos-  
_

_Todos:  
_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_-No puedo verme amando a nadie mas que tu-_

For all my life_-Por toda mi vida-_

When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_-Cuando estés conmigo, nena los cielos serán azules-_  
For all my life_-Por toda mi vida-_

Me and you and you and me_-Yo y tu y tu y yo-  
_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_-No importa como ellos echen los dados, tiene que ser-_  
The only one for me is you, and you for me_-Lo único para mi eres tu, y tu para mi-_  
So happy together_-Tan felices juntos-_

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba

Bella:

Me and you and you and me_-Yo y tu y tu y yo-  
_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_-No importa como ellos echen los dados, tiene que ser-_  
The only one for me is you, and you for me_-Lo único para mi eres tu, y tu para mi-_  
So happy together_-Tan felices juntos-_

Todos:

So happy together_- Tan felices juntos-_  
How is the weather_- Como está el tiempo-_  
So happy together_- Tan felices juntos-_  
We're happy together_- Somos felices juntos-_  
So happy together_- Tan felices juntos-_  
Happy together_- Felices juntos-_  
So happy together_- Tan felices juntos-_  
So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)_- Tan felices juntos-_

Todos nos pusimos de pie a aplaudir. Era con creces lo más adorable y tierno que había visto en mi vida, hasta los niños de los Hale aplaudían. Esme corrió a abrazarlos con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Gracias, gracias… mis pequeños… son tan adorables…-decia besando los rostros de todos.

-¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños mami!!-dijeron todos, excepto por Alice que dijo _"cumplaños"_ y por Bella que le dijo tía.

Corrí hacia donde estaba Bella y la tomé en brazos.

-¡¡Mi niña, cantas hermoso, y mira te vez preciosa!!, ¿de donde sacaste tantas joyas?-le pregunte riendo.

-De Alice, tiene montones-dijo mi niña riendo.

Sentí como una manita tiraba de mi falda y bajé la vista.

-Señora Swan, podría bajar a Bella, la extraño-dijo el pequeño Edward.

-Por supuesto cariño, y dime tía Renne-le sonreí, es que era imposible, este niñito era hermoso y muy caballero.

-Gracias tía Renne.

Tomo a Bella de la mano y fueron corriendo al patio trasero.

-¿Qué sucede Renne?-me preguntó Esme todavía con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

-Creo que seremos consuegras-le dije emocionada, sentía que iba a llorar.

Esme miró hacía donde iban Edward y Bella de la mano.

-Se ven tan adorables.

Pov Bella

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-le pregunté a Edward mientras lo seguía al patio trasero.

-Vamos a los columpios-dijo mientras empezaba a correr todavía agarrado de mi mano.

En medio del patio había unos tres columpios, uno azul, uno verde y uno rosa, y cada uno tenía escrito algo, pero solo pude saber cual era el de Alice, porque era rosa, y el rosa es de niña, aunque a mi no me gusta, y porque su nombre empieza con _"A",_ y el de Emmett y Edward con _"E"._

-Puedes usar el que quieras-me dijo Edward.

-Elijo el verde-dije corriendo y subiéndome en él.

-Eres rara, cualquier niña hubiera escogido el rosa-me dijo haciendo una mueca. Me sentí mal, ya se había dado cuenta de que era rara- no llores-dijo corriendo hasta mi- es bueno ser raro, así eres más interesante, por eso me caíste bien.

-¿En serio?, ¿es bueno ser raro?

-Si, mi madre siempre dice que cuando eres diferente te haces notar más y así las personas se acuerdan de ti.

Edward se subió en el azul.

-¿El azul es el tuyo?-pregunté.

-Sipi-contestó.

Intentaría recordar la combinación de letras del azul, para saber como se escribía su nombre.

* * *

Esto se me ocurrió cuando fui al cumpleaños de un primo y habían dos niñitos pequeños jugando, la niña era la descripciñon de Bella y el niñito si bien no se parecia a la descripción de Edward, tenia una polera con un tiburon tierno que decia "Bite me", entonces me dije, "Karina tienes que escribir un fic con niños" así lo hice, espero que les guste xD

Se aceptan: opiniones, comentarios, preguntas y criticas constructivas, si no es así, vayase al carajo xD


	2. Mejores amigos

_Capitulo II: Tres años…-segunda parte-_

Pov Edward.

Bella era una niña muy simpática, la primera que conocía que me cayera bien, además de Alice y mi prima Tanya, pero era diferente, ellas eran familia.

-Y, ¿a qué te gusta jugar?

-Mmm-dijo mordiéndose los labios mirando al cielo mientras se columpiaba despacio, igual que yo- me gusta jugar con autos, ver dibujos animados, ver las luchas con mi papi, y jugar a las muñecas…

Me reí.

-¿Qué?-preguntó.

-Es que después de decir todos esos juegos de niño no creí que te gustaran las muñecas…-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Aún así ninguna niña quiere jugar a las muñecas conmigo… el otro día jugué a que mi _barbie_ favorita era agente del FBI, y tenía que matar a las otras muñecas… así que le saqué la cabeza a mi _ken_, ósea mi muñeca lo hizo y mi mami me castigo… así que no me dejará jugar a las muñecas por muuuucho tiempo…

Cuando empezaba a creer que era normal, volvía a sorprenderme.

-Seguro que Alice te presta las suyas-la alenté y me sonrió.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres ser mi mejor amigo?-preguntó dudosa.

-Claro-le respondí con una sonrisa.

Entonces mi mami salió a buscarnos.

-Ya es muy tarde y hace frío, será mejor que entren-Bella y yo hicimos un puchero- ya podrán columpiarse mañana…

-¿Mami Bella puede venir mañana?-_columpiarse no seria lo mismo sin ella._

-Por supuesto.

Los dos sonreímos y nos bajamos de los columpios, pero Bella resbaló con el lodo y manchó todo su vestido verde al caer. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero frunciendo el seño.

-¡Pero que carácter!-dijo mi madre- eres igual que tu madre, ven, yo le pediré a Alice que te preste algo de ropa… aunque va a quedarte corta.

-No es necesario, mi mami siempre me trae ropa, porque siempre me caigo…

No aguanté más y me reí, a lo que Bella respondió sacándome la lengua.

-Edward, eso es de mala educación, jamás debes burlarte de una señorita-me reprendió mami.

-Lo siento, nunca más-dije levantando la mano y sacudiendo la cabeza-perdón mejor amiga.

-Disculpado mejor amigo.

Esme nos tomo a cada uno de las manos y nos llevó riendo dentro de la casa. La mamá de Bella le cambió la ropa y ahora tría una polera celeste con una mariposa y pantalones azules.

Mi madre nos pasó la caja de legos para que jugáramoscon Bella. Estábamos haciendo una casa cuando escuché a tía Kate decir.

-Pero que tiernos… recuerdo que conocí Dave a esa edad… entonces con el tiempo pasó lo inevitable… me casé con él-dijo suspirando y negando.

Todos se rieron mientras tío Dave le daba besos en el cuello riendo también.

_Los adultos eran raros._

-Vamos a tomarles una foto-dijo tía Renne saltando y aplaudiendo sentada igual como lo hacía Alice.

-Si, esperen iré por mi cámara…-dijo mami corriendo hacia el mueble donde escondía la cámara, ya que Emmett siempre se ponía a jugar con ella.

-Mira le hice el techo-me dijo Bella mostrando un triangulo de legos rojos.

-Te quedó lindo… pero nos faltan las ventanas…

Entonces nos volteamos a ver a los adultos, una fugaz luz nos había encandilado totalmente, igual que Bella, me restregué los ojos. Cuando pude ver mejor, vi a todos las mujeres viéndonos con expectación, mientras los hombres sonreían.

-¿Por qué nos miran?-me susurró Bella.

-No lo sé… quizás quieren jugar con nosotros a los legos-me encogí de hombros.

-Ahh-dijo Bella mientras volvíamos a jugar.

-¿Edward cariño porque no tomas la mano de Bella para que les saque una foto?-preguntó mi mami.

Me encogí de hombros y le tome la mano a Bella.

-Ohhh-dijeron todos y no tenía idea por qué… como dije antes _los adultos son raros_.

Entonces la luz nos cegó de nuevo.

-Sácales una restregándose los ojos, rápido Esme-dijo tía Kate.

La luz de nuevo.

-¿Cariño no crees que eso es un tanto psicópata?-escuché a tío Dave.

-¡Cállate insensible!

_¿Por qué todos reían si tía Kate y tío Dave estaban peleando?_

-Bella abraza a Edward-decía tía Renne con ojos brillantes.

Bella y yo nos paramos y nos abrazamos y escuché como todos decían "_Ohhh"_ de nuevo, aunque la luz esta vez no llegó, porque no la estábamos mirando de frente.

-Vamos Edward dale un beso a la niña-dijo mi abuelita.

Me acerqué a Bella y le di un beso en la boca, que tenía sabor a mermelada de fresa de las galletas que preparaba mamá. Como siempre la cámara nos iluminó. Entonces escuché que todos gritaban.

-¡Que atrevido!-dijo tía Kate riendo.

-Estoy traumatizado… creí que tendría que esperar por lo menos hasta que mi niña tuviera quince para verla con un chico-dijo tío Charlie con cara de asustado y todos volvieron a reír.

-Era de esperar Charlie, es mi hijo, ¿que creías, que se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad?-dijo papi.

-Carlisle, te recuerdo que esperaste hasta la décima cita para besarme, y tuviste más de una oportunidad-dijo mami y todos se rieron.

-¿Dónde está Alice y Emmett?-me preguntó Bella.

-No sé, ¿vamos a buscarlos?

Bella asintió y la ayudé a pararse, mi papi y mi mami me habían enseñado a siempre tratar así a las niñas.

-¿Viste lo que te digo?, es todo un adorable caballerito-dijo tía Renne.

-Así veo, es adorable-dijo tía Kate sin parar de mirarnos.

-No puedo esperar a que sea mi yerno-decía tía Renne.

_¿Yerno?, ¿qué es eso?,_ luego les preguntaría a mis papis. No entendía bien de que hablaban, pero no era tan tonto para saber que se referían a mí.

-Mami, ¿Dónde están Alice y Emmett?

-Están con Rosalie y Jasper jugando arriba… ¿quieren ir con ellos?

Bella y yo asentimos y mami se levanto del sofá para ayudarnos en las escaleras.

-¡Edward!-me llamó tío Charlie-ven aquí muchacho-todos nos miraban fijamente mientras me acercaba a él-cuida de Bella ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto señor, lo prometo-dije estrechándole la mano y todos rieron incluido tío Charlie.

Pov Bella

Cuando entramos a la habitación estaban todos sentados, Jasper y Emmett con figuritas de acción y Alice y Rosalie con muñecas. Edward corrió hacia donde estaban los niños.

-Mi casa es bastante grande… puedes dejar tu auto ahí-decía Alice moviendo a su muñeca que tenia un raro peinado y un largo abrigo blanco.

-Gracias, mi auto es nuevo y no quiero que se moje con la lluvia-decía la hija de tía Kate y tío Dave.

Era una niña alta y rubia, llevaba un vestido celeste y un lazo del mismo color en el largo y ondeado cabello dorado, era hermosa, como una _barbie_, pero más grande.

-¡Bella! ¿Quieres jugar a las muñecas con Rose y yo?-me preguntó Alice saltando.

-Bueno-dije sentándome junto a ella mientras Alice me pasaba una muñeca que había dentro de una enorme caja rosa.

-Me llamo Rosalie-me dijo la niña_ barbie _sonriendo_._

-Yo me llamo Bella-le dije también sonriendo, con suerte ya no tendría solo una amiga sino dos, parece que era mi día de suerte, primero Alice y luego Rosalie.

-¿Bella?, ¿Cómo Bella de _"la Bella y la Bestia"_?-preguntó Rosalie con emoción.

-No Rose-dijo Alice riendo-aunque se parece.

-Me llamo Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella-aclaré.

-Ahhh..-dijo Rosalie-si es así, a mi me dicen Rose a veces.

Luego de un rato decidimos parar de jugar a las muñecas. Alice me ofreció ir a su cuarto a maquillarnos, pero preferí quedarme con los chicos.

-¿a qué juegan?-pregunté sentándome junto a Edward.

-A peleas de _super heroes_-dijo Edward, que tenia en la mano una figura de acción de _Batman._

-Toma esto hombre araña-decía Emmett golpeando con su figura de acción de superman al hombre araña de Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie.

-¡Tu y tus músculos no me vencerán!, ¡toma telarañas! _Tshhhhhhh_-dijo Jasper haciendo el sonido de las telarañas saliendo.

_-¡Pffffff!-_gritaba Emmett mientras lo golpeaba.

-¿Puedo jugar?

-Pero si es un juego de niños-se extrañó Emmett.

-A Bella le gustan los juegos de niños-aclaró Edward y me sentí más tranquila.

-Entonces… ¿que figura le podemos prestar?-dijo Jasper pensativo.

Emmett metió las manos en una caja similar a la que tenía Alice pero esta era de color azul y empezó a tirar juguetes que sacaba de ella.

-Tenemos a… _Garfield_, un pirata, la cabeza de una muñeca de Alice, _Hulk, Gatubela_, mi galleta rancia, otra cabeza de una muñeca de Alice_,-¿Cuántas muñecas de Alice había roto?_- una pistola de agua, mi os… un oso de peluche, una guitarra, un brazo de la muñeca de Alice, el _Wason…_

-¡Ese!-dije, me gustaba el Wason.

-Entonces tú serás el villano-dijo Emmett.

Estuvimos bastante rato jugando con las figuras acción, corríamos por toda la habitación llevando nuestros muñecos hasta que nos aburrimos.

-¡Eres una niña divertida Bella!-me dijo Emmett riendo.

-¿Juguemos con la pista de carreras?-propuso Edward.

-Si, amo los autos-dije con entusiasmo.

-Si que eres una niña genial-repitió Emmett.

Mientras Edward y Emmett sacaban una pista de carreras del armario, Jasper y yo empezábamos a ensamblar las piezas que ellos sacaban.

-¡Elijan autos!-gritó Emmett-¡yo pido el verde!

-¡El azul!-gritó Edward.

-¡El negro!-pidió Jasper.

-¡El plateado!-grité.

-¡El rojo!-escuché a Rosalie, nos las había oído llegar.

-¡El amarillo!-gritó Alice-¿podemos unirnos cierto?-preguntó aunque Rosalie ya se encontraba con el auto rojo en las manos y sentada entre yo y Emmett.

-Claro-contestó Jasper haciéndole espacio para que se sentara.

Empezamos a jugar y Rosalie llevaba la delantera, aunque los demás no nos quedábamos atrás, aunque como era de esperar ella ganó. Por lo visto tenía gran experiencia en este juego.

-¡Si!, ¡Gané!, ¡En tu cara Jasper!

-Rose tú siempre ganas-dijo un tanto desilusionado su hermano.

-Eso es porque…¡Algún día seré mecánico!-gritaba Rosalie saltando.

Por fin encontraba niños y niñas con los que me llevaba bien. Tenía un mejor amigo, niños con los que jugar con figuras de acción y peleas, una amiga que le gustaban los autos y una amiga bastante alegre con la que podía jugar las muñecas.

* * *

Con la escena de las fotos partió todo xD

en el cumpleaños de mi rpimo, pero creo que ya lo dije.

Al igual que Bella cuando niña me encantaba jugar con autos y barbies suicidas, si soy rara, pero con el tiempo lo he asumido.


	3. El Ratón de los dientes

_Capitulo III: Cuatro años…_

Pov Bella.

Estaba realmente feliz, este año en el jardín había sido muchísimo mejor, gracias a Alice y Edward. Ya no me quedaba sola, tenía con quien jugar y los niños ya no me molestaban. Edward se encargaba de que los abusivos no me hicieran daño ni a mi ni a Alice. Además los niños sabían que los mellizos Cullen tenían un hermano mayor que tenía seis y era del porte de una lavadora.

-¿Juguemos a la torre de blocks?-propuso Alice.

-Si, vamos a buscarlos-dije entusiasmada.

Edward, Alice y yo fuimos a una de las cajas de juegos donde guardaban los blocks y llevamos la mayor cantidad posible entre nuestros brazos.

Comenzamos a jugar haciendo torres gigantes, entonces Alice se alejo de nosotros con algunos blocks y de espaldas empezó a poner uno sobre otro.

-¿Qué haces Alice?-preguntó la señorita Bates.

-Escribo mi nombre-contestó Alice riendo.

-Oh… déjame ver, vas muy bien Alice, pero ahí dice _"Alce"_ no _"Alice_", te faltó la _"i"_ luego de la _"ele"-_dijo con ternura la señorita Bates, mientras Alice miraba con decepción otros dos cubos que tenia en las manos.

Escuché como Edward se reía y Alice dejando de lado su decepción se volteó y le sacó la lengua.

-¡¡Atención niños!!-nos llamó la señorita Bates-hoy hablaremos de sus familias, quiero que tomen una de las hojas que dejé sobre las mesas grupales y tomen los crayones del tarro que hay en el centro y dibujen a sus familias.

Todos corrimos hasta nuestras mesas entusiasmados, ¡me encanta colorear!. Entonces tropecé con la pata de una silla y caí de frente sobre el suelo, que bueno que estaba alfombrado, sino hubiera tenido unos raspones gigantes en las rodillas y manos.

Edward y Alice se volvieron y me ayudaron a levantarme.

-¡Dios mío!, ¡Bella te falta un diente!-dijo Alice horrorizada.

Seguí la trayectoria de su vista y vi un punto blanco en el piso. Edward se agachó antes que yo y lo tomó.

-Guacala, si es un diente-dijo entregándomelo.

-Mami dijo que no se me saldrían hasta los cinco-dije asustada.

Alice se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¡Rayos, estás envejeciendo!-gritó mi amiga y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡No Bella no te mueras!-dijo Edward y él y Alice me abrazaron.

-Calma niños-nos dijo la señorita Bates acercándose a nosotros- nadie va a morir, y Bella no está envejeciendo, bueno técnicamente si, pero todos envejecemos cada segundo y es normal, no se va a poner viejita de aquí a mañana, es un proceso lento.

-Pe-pero y su di-diente…-dijo Alice con voz ahogada.

-Algunos niños pierden sus dientes de leche antes que otros, y algunos tardan más

-Ahhh-dijimos los tres a manera de comprensión.

-¿Entonces Bella es grande?-preguntó Alice.

-Si-nos dijo sonriendo la señorita Bates.

-¡Bella ya eres grande!-dijo Edward abrazándome más fuerte.

-El ratón de los dientes te traerá monedas-me dijo Alice.

La señorita Bates se rió y nos guió hasta nuestra mesa donde comenzamos a colorear.

A este paso no cabrían todos en la hoja, ¿por qué Emmett tenía que ser tan grande?. Empecé dibujando a mamá y papá, luego a los Cullen, y estaba comenzando a dibujar a los Hale cuando la señorita Bates habló nuevamente.

-¿Niños terminaron?

-¡No!-dijimos Edward, Alice y yo.

-Espérenos un poco señorita-dijo Edward

Nos esperó cerca de un minuto y le dijimos que habíamos acabado. Entonces se paseó por las mesas haciendo comentarios en voz alta y mostrando los dibujos de nuestros compañeros.

-¡Qué asco!-dijo Alice.

Vi el dibujo que la profesora estaba mostrando y estaba lleno de babas, obviamente pertenecía a Mike, siempre llenaba todo de babas y mordía los lápices, era asqueroso.

-Veo que los tres tienen una familia numerosa-nos dijo al ver nuestros dibujos sobre la mesa- empecemos por Alice, ¿podrías decirme quienes están en tu dibujo?

-Bueno ese es Edward, al lado estoy yo, después está mi hermano Emmett, que ocupa la mitad de la hoja, después mi mami y mi papi, los papis de Bella y al lado Está Bella con Jasper y Rosalie y tía Kate y tío Dave.

-Veo que también pusiste la familia de Bella y de los niños Hale

-También son mi familia-dijo Alice con el seño fruncido.

-Claro-dijo riendo la señorita Bates.

*

Era tarde de viernes, y hoy nos tocaba juntarnos en mi casa, los adultos se sentaban en el living a conversar cosas aburridas mientras nosotros jugábamos y robábamos dulces de la cocina.

Alice les contó sobre mi diente y todos me miraban con orgullo cuando extendí la palma y mostré mi diente.

-Bienvenida a los niños grandes-me dijo Emmett palmeándome el hombro, y de verdad dolió bastante.

-Emmett no seas bruto-Rose lo miró feo- es niña zopenco

-Felicitaciones Bella, eres grande-me dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-¿Osea que Edward y yo somos pequeños?-preguntó Alice con carita de perrito abandonado.

-Si, ahora váyanse, no pueden escuchar cuando los niños grandes hablan.

Alice y Edward me miraron con tristeza y salieron de la habitación, entonces Emmett estalló en carcajadas.

-¡No puede ser!, ¡se la creyeron!-dijo mientras se reía.

Jasper negó y se levantó del suelo y abrió la puerta e hizo pasar nuevamente a los mellizos mientras les explicaba que era una mala broma de Emmett. Edward negaba mientras volvía a sentarse y Alice se volteó a sacarle la lengua a Emmett.

-Bueno-habló Emmett- tenemos que hacerle una emboscada-todos nos miramos sin comprender excepto Alice y Edward.

Alice suspiró y luego se aclaró la garganta.

-Desde que Emmett perdió su primer diente el año pasado que intenta descubrir al ratón de los dientes, entonces cada vez que pierde un diente debemos quedarnos despiertos hasta tarde, pero hasta hoy no hemos tenido suerte-explicó Alice.

-Por algo jamás ha sido descubierto, es astuto-comentó Edward.

-Pero esta vez será diferente, tu solo debes dormirte sino el ratón no vendrá y los demás nos haremos los dormidos, entonces cuando entre ¡sas!, estafamos al maldito-dijo Emmett con orgullo.

-Emmett no puedes estafar al ratón-dijo Rosalie.

-Calla niña boba-entonces Rose lo miró con furia.

-Rose tiene razón-dijo Jasper.

-¿Emmett que tienes contra el ratón?-pregunté.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos y miro hacia la pared.

-Una vez no me dejó dinero, hasta el día de hoy que no puedo vengarme, es personal.

-Emmett ese diente era de un niño que golpeaste porque dijo que aún dormías con un oso de peluche-dijo Alice.

-¡Se lo merecía! ¿Y qué más da de quien sea el diente?, le traje uno, se lo llevo y no me dejo dinero, es una estafa-dijo con rabia.

-Bueno-me rendí.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo planeando la emboscada al ratón de los dientes, esperaba que el señor ratón no se enfureciera conmigo, iba a ser la primera vez que haríamos una transacción y no quería malos precedentes para el futuro.

-Bella que lindas cortinas-comentó Alice.

-Mi abuelita las hizo.

-Yo quiero unas como esas…-dijo Rose.

-¡Presten atención!-se enfureció Emmett.

Nos envaramos y miramos en su dirección. Esto era aburrido, hace bastante rato que me distraía con cualquier cosa, y ni hablar de Edward y Jasper que estaban bastante entretenidos jugando con sus autitos de juguete.

*

Estaba durmiendo placidamente cuando escuché unos gritos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo una voz desconcertada y enojada.

-¡Confiesa pedazo de basura, donde está mi dinero estafador!-escuché a Emmett.

-¿De qué hablas Emmett?.

-¡Así que me recuerdas, hablo del diente por el que jamás pagaste!

Entonces abrí mis ojos, pero no veía nada, en ese instante mis ojos se encandilaron con la luz de la ampolleta.

-¡Emmett, no es el ratón el es papá de Bella!-gritó Rose horrorizada frente el interruptor.

-¿Qué donde se fue?-dijo Emmett histérico.

-Me advirtieron de tu obsesión con el ratón de los dientes pequeño, pero no creí que fuera para tanto-dijo mi padre bastante serio, aunque yo lo conocía bien y sabía que una carcajada luchaba por salir.

-¡Emmett discúlpate!- dijo Edward mientras Emmett revisaba cada rincón buscando al ratón, al ver que no le obedecía se acercó a mi padre- perdónelo, aunque tenga seis a veces es muy inmaduro, es solo un niño, pero aún así fue descortés.

-Claro no importa-dijo mi padre sorprendido- ya se por qué Renne dice que deben casarse-murmuró mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-¿Y entonces que hacía aquí tío Charlie?-preguntó una suspicaz Alice.

-Ehh… yo…-mi padre hablaba nervioso-vine a ver a Bella, siempre vengo cuando está dormida, bueno hoy se quedaran a dormir aquí, es muy tarde, iré por mantas-dijo mientras abría la puerta-¿Qué le dan de comer a los niños estos días?-murmuró.

-¡Me vengare!-escuché a Emmett gritar por la ventana-¡donde sea que estés maldita cucaracha!

-Técnicamente encajaría mejor con el insulto "rata" ya que es una-corrigió Jasper ganándose una mirada asesina de Emmett.

*

Estaba mirando el techo, desde que me desperté por los gritos de Emmett que no podía volver a dormir. A mi lado estaba Alice y a los pies de la cama dormía Rose, miré al suelo, sobre un colchón estaban Emmett, Jasper y Edward. Me bajé con cuidado de la cama y moví a Edward, cerró los ojos con fuerza, pestañeo rápidamente y luego fijó la vista en mi.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-No puedo dormir-dije bajito.

Edward se deshizo de las mantas y se levantó, estaba anudando sus agujetas cuando escuchamos un gran ronquido que nos hizo pegar un salto. _Emmett._

-¡Teddy no huyas, la patrulla anti osos te matará!-decía Emmett entre sueños y Edward y yo reímos.

-Supongo que Teddy es su oso de peluche-dije bajito mientras salíamos de la habitación.

-Si, no puede dormir sin él, debe de estar muy cansado para haberlo logrado, aunque siempre lo niega, dice que desde los cinco no duerme con Teddy, lo que es una total mentira

Me reí.

Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos hasta el living, pusimos la tele, pero no estaban dando nada, así que Edward prendió el vhs y decidimos ver _El Rey León._

Llevábamos ya algunos minutos viéndola cuando llegó "la escena", esa escena en que siempre lloraba y que era lo más doloroso por lo que había pasado en mis cortos cuatro años… _"la muerte de Mufasa"._

_Scar les avisa que Simba está en medio de una estampida._

Bufe.

-Traicionero-dijimos Edward y yo a la vez.

_Mufasa llegaba e intentaba salvar a Simba, mientras scar golpeaba a Zazu. Mufasa lograba salvar a Simba. Luego Mufasa caía en medio de la estampida y lograba trepar hasta donde se encontraba Scar._

Sentí como mis ojos se aguaban por las lágrimas.

_-¡Scar!, ¡Hermano, ayúdame!-pide Mufasa._

_Scar clava sus uñas en las patas de Mufasa._

_-Que viva el rey-dice Scar y suelta a Mufasa._

_-¡Nooo!-grita Simba._

_Simba busca y llama a su padre .Entonces cuando lo encuentra se acerca._

Entonces las lágrimas corrieron libres por mis mejillas.

_-¿Papá?, papá por favor tienes que levantarte, ¿papá?, hay que ir a casa-Simba se aleja un poco- ¡auxilio! ¡por favor, ayúdenme!_

_Simba llora y se acuesta bajo el brazo de su padre, entonces llega Scar._

_-¿Qué has hecho-pregunta Scar._

_-Una estampida, intentó salvarme, fue un accidente, no quería que le pasara nada-solloza Simba._

_-Por supuesto, por supuesto eso ya lo sé, nadie jamás quiere que estas cosas pasen, pero el rey ha muerto y de no ser por ti aun viviría, oh que va a decir tu madre-dice Scar._

_-¿Qué voy a hacer?-pregunta Simba._

_-Huye Simba, huye lejos y jamás regreses._

_Simba se aleja y llegan las hienas._

_-Matenlo-ordena Scar._

Sentí una mano tomarme por el brazo y sacudirme levemente.

-Bella no llores-dijo Edward con voz triste.

-Scar es un mentiroso-dije con rabia entre sollozos.

-Si, es un maldito traicionero, pero la película tiene final feliz- me consoló.

-Claro-dije sonriendo ahora- la he visto cientos de veces.

Seguimos viendo la película y juro que no me di cuenta en que momento me dormí.

Cuando me desperté era de día, mi cabeza estaba pegada a la de Edward que dormía con los pies en dirección contraria a la mía. Me di cuenta de que estábamos cubiertos por mantas, entonces encontré la respuesta, _mami._ Se escuchaban risas desde la cocina, debían de estar desayunando, ya que escuché las risas de todos mientras Rose reprendía a Emmett por su forma de comer. Me volteé y ahí estaba mi mejor amigo, durmiendo placidamente. Sonreí, nadie podía tener un mejor amigo tan fantástico como el mío.

Entonces me acordé de algo, metí la mano bajo la almohada, y ahí estaba, un billete a cambio de mi diente.

* * *

Hola ^^

Primero: lo del Rey león es cierto, es un trauma con el que cargo hasta el día de hoy, jamás he superado la muerte de Mufasa.

Estoy a favor de la democracia, pero la única monarquía con la que estaba de acuerdo era la de Mufasa, y si, odia a Scar, aunque la raya blanca en su ojo es estilosa xD

Segundo: hoy actualizo en mis tres fics... así que pasence por Hysteria y One of those days... les dejo los summarys para las que no los hayan leido con anterioridad.

**Hysteria**

_"Amor que se vuelve obsesión"_

**_Summary:_** Edward sufre de un trastorno de personalidad del que ningún miembro de su familia se ha dado cuenta por lo que al _"enamorarse" _de la mejor amiga de su hermana comienza a volverse un verdadero psicópata. OoC. - Inspirado en la canción y video clip _Hysteria de Muse_-

**One of Those Days**

**_Summary:_** Edward es el típico chico tímido e inseguro, a causa de sus grandes gafas y una desilusión amorosa. ¿Cambiará esto cuando Bella llegue a su vida?


	4. Disfraces

_Capitulo IV: Cinco años…_

Pov Bella

Estaba nerviosa, no corrijo, iba a estallar, ¡no quería usar disfraz!, maldita bienvenida a la primavera, ¡como si me gustara!, ¡era alérgica a todo!. Y sabía que con la llegada de la primavera vendrían los estornudos, flemas y mocos sin control.

-Bueno niños diré su nombre y cada uno sacara un papel de la bolsita roja que tengo aquí-dijo apuntando hacia su mesa- y entonces sabremos que les tocó, iré por mesa, ¿les parece?

Se escuchó una aprobación general, todos estaban bastante entusiasmados con la idea de disfrazarse. Excepto yo, que quería tirarme a un pozo, o romperme una pierna como mínimo para no asistir ese día. Bueno no era la única, Edward también tenía cara de terror, aunque lo disimulara muy bien, yo lo conocía incluso mejor que a mi misma.

Vi como la señorita Smith se acercaba y supe que estaba totalmente perdida.

-Alice…

Una entusiasmada Alice metió toda la mano en el saquito rojo y saco un pequeño y arrugado papel blanco que desenrolló para entregarle a la maestra.

-haber… veremos que le tocó a nuestra pequeña Alice…-la maestra sonrió-tendrás que disfrazarte de hada, te queda fantástico.

Alice lanzó un gritito triunfal y palmoteó rápidamente con las pequeñas manos.

-Edward…

Edward suspiró resignado y metió la mano, sin abrir el papel se lo entregó a la maestra con expresión inescrutable.

-Ohh…-dijo riendo-con esa melena tan larga y desordenada no será problema… te toco un león.

-¡Qué!, no podía ser algo más sutil, digo no sé… ¡un león!, ¿no podía ser un disfraz donde use ropa normal?-dijo Edward con espanto, mientras Alice soltaba una risita burlona.

La maestra lo miraba sorprendida, por sus palabras obviamente.

-Lo siento Edward, pero no puedes cambiar, sería injusto para tus compañeros-la maestra lo miró con disculpa y Edward se cruzó de brazos, entonces ella se volteó hacia mi-Bella.

Con una mano temblorosa saqué un papel y se lo entregué a la profesora sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Oh Bella, serás una linda ovejita

La miré con terror, ¡una oveja!, ¡lana!, y… y… _¡veee!_ .

-No, no puede ser, mi suerte es pésima-dije cruzándome de brazos al igual que Edward.

La profesora se carcajeó y siguió entregando condenas de muerte.

Alice se volteó a nosotros viéndonos con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hay que exagerados!, ¡chicos no es para tanto!

-Si lo es-contra ataqué.

-Alice no pienso hacer el ridículo llevando un disfraz así-dijo Edward con el seño tan fruncido que sus cejas casi se encontraban.

-No vas a hacer el ridículo todos vestiremos así

-Si pero eso no me hace sentir mejor-dijo Edward todavía de mal humor.

No me gustaba cuando se enojaba porque se quedaba solo en algún lado y no paraba de pensar en lo que lo tenía de mal humor y se ponía cada vez peor hasta que explotaba y cometía alguna tontería de la que luego se arrepentía, así que intenté subirle el animo.

-Edward-susurré a su oído y se acercó más a mí para ponerme atención- tranquilo los dos haremos el ridículo juntos, no me separaré en todo el día de ti, además una oveja es mucho más denigrante que un león…

-Gracias….-dijo sonriéndome ampliamente y me reí, le faltaba uno de los dientes delanteros y se veía gracioso cuanto sonreía.

-Ustedes dos siempre se secretean cuando estoy cerca… me siento excluida-dijo Alice haciendo un puchero que a Edward y a mí nos partió el corazón.

-Lo siento Alice no fue mi intención-dije dándole un abrazo apretado como Emmett me había enseñado, demostrándole así mi cariño.

Vi que Edward se paraba de su asiento y también abrazaba a Alice. Cualquier niño le hubiera dado asco el gesto pero Edward era diferente en ese sentido, bueno al menos con Alice y conmigo, sólo los más cercanos a ellos sabíamos de su extraña conexión de mellizos, podrían estar en continentes distintos y si Alice lloraba Edward se sentía repentinamente triste y con ganas de llorar, más de una vez cuando estábamos en mi casa dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y huía a esconderse en el baño para que no lo viera llorar y luego al día siguiente me enteraba de que Alice se había caído o perdido una muñeca o simplemente extrañaba a su mellizo que estaba en mi casa.

Cuando tocaron el timbre que anunciaba el descanso Alice ya estaba mejor y nos había perdonado diciendo…

-Tranquilos, no pueden evitarlo, son el uno para el otro y algún día se casaran, pero debes dejarme visitar a Edward cuando quiera…

Yo solo asentí sin saber muy bien de lo que hablaba, siempre oía a todos decir que Edward y yo nos casaríamos algún día pero no sabía muy bien de que trataba "casarse", sólo sabía que mis padres, los de Edward y los de Rosalie lo estaban, pero no sabía por qué se hacía o que era.

Dejé mis dudas para más tarde ya que era el segundo descanso y por ende nos tocaba a Edward, Alice y a mí ir en busca de los Hale y Emmett.

Los encontramos en el patio junto a los columpios. Jasper al vernos llegar cedió su columpio a una hiperactiva Alice mientras Edward y yo nos instalábamos junto a él, Rose se columpiaba con la ayuda de Emmett que extrañamente empujaba con suavidad el columpio, Emmett se destacaba por su fuerza bruta y era raro que estuviera siendo tan delicado, pero su cara nos dijo que algo andaba mal, no tenía esa gran sonrisa con hoyuelos tan habitual en el, al contrario, las comisuras de sus labios estaban ligeramente inclinadas hacia abajo.

-¿Qué sucede Emmett?-preguntó Edward pero Emmett se negó a contestar.

-Le tocó disfrazarse de oso…-dijo Jasper a modo de explicación.

-Emmett hay cosas peores-dije tratando de subirle el animo- a mi me tocó de oveja.

Eso pareció reanimar al chico que miró a Bella con una gran sonrisa tan característica suya.

-No estoy triste porque me avergüence el disfraz, solo que yo quería venir de un oso cortado en dos con sangre y esas cosas, pero la maestra dijo "No Emmett eso no cumple con el objetivo de la _festivivida_"-dijo Emmett imitando graciosamente a su maestra- pero saber que a ti te tocó de algo humillante como una oveja me sube bastante el animo Beeee… Beeeeella-dijo imitando esta vez a una oveja.

Se estaba burlando de mí y me molestaba, pero al menos le había subido el ánimo, ver a Emmett triste era como que el cielo se volviera verde del día a la mañana, esa era su característica esencial, siempre lograba hacernos reír y sacaba lo mejor de cada cosa.

-Y a ustedes que les tocó-preguntó Jasper y le agradecí internamente por quitar la atención de mi persona, él pareció notarlo porque me dedicó una linda sonrisa.

Jasper siempre tenía facilidad para notar como se sentían los demás, lo que era una característica bastante buena a mi parecer, ya que él y Edward siempre colaboraban para salvarme de situaciones incomodas en las que Emmett y Alice intentaban exponerme. Si Emmett era el "alegre", Jasper era el "carismático".

-¡Yo seré una hada!-dijo rápidamente una entusiasmada Alice saltando sobre el columpio, donde aún Jasper la ayudaba a moverse- ¿y ustedes?

-Yo seré una muñeca-dijo Rose con conformidad el disfraz parecía gustarle pero tampoco emocionarla excesivamente.

-¿Y tú Jasper?-siguió Alice con su curiosidad insaciable.

-Soldado-dijo bastante relajado y eso fue lo que Edward necesitó para estallar.

-¡Qué!, ¡Eso si es un disfraz!... ¡Por qué la mi maestra no puso esas opciones!-gritó mientras pateaba un árbol que se encontraba junto a nosotros mientras los gemelos Hale lo miraban con los ojos abiertos, Alice rodaba los ojos y Emmett sonreía anticipando que podría molestar a su hermano menor en un futuro muy próximo.

-¿Qué es lo que le tocó?-me preguntó Jasper y no alcancé a contestar su pregunta cuando Edward comenzó a gritar otra vez.

-¡Un León!, ¿puedes creerlo?, ¡un león!-decía lamentándose y no me extrañaría que se agarrara a cabezazos contra el maltratado árbol.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen!-grite, ya estaba sobrepasando mi paciencia- ¡quédate tranquilo en este mismo instante o no responderé por mis actos!

Edward me miró asustado pero al menos se tranquilizó.

POV Edward

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen!-escuché a Bella gritarme y supe que estaba en problemas.

-… ¡Quédate tranquilo en este instante o no respondo por mis actos!

Por instinto de supervivencia me quedé quieto en mi lugar, y al parecer mis hermanos y mis amigos comprendieron el peligro que era Bella cuando se enojaba porque al escucharla gritar huyeron llevándose a Emmett que casi ya no podía controlar sus carcajadas y sabía que moriría si Bella se percataba de que estaba burlándose.

-Lo siento Bells-dije sinceramente, yo era bastante temperamental y la única que siempre me calmaba era Bella.

-Sabes que siempre te perdono… pero no debes enojarte por estupideces Edward, eso molesta a los que están alrededor y sobre todo a ti.

Asentí y miré al suelo hasta que sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban por el cuello y un olor a fresas y lavanda. Sonreí, Bella era la única niña a la que abrazaba además de mi melliza.

POV Bella

Me acordé de lo que pensaba preguntarle a Edward el día que nos dijeron de qué debíamos disfrazarnos.

-¿Edward te puedo preguntar algo?-dije mientras comíamos galletas sentados en el jardín y los demás estaban en la habitación de Emmett entretenidos con los videos juegos y nuestras madres esperaban a que la señora Stanley que era costurera llegara con los cifrases.

-Claro, pregunta lo que quieras…

-Todos dicen que nos vamos a casar algún día, pero no sé por qué lo dicen ni que es en realidad…

-Bueno dicen que nos vamos a casar porque nos llevamos bien y siempre estamos juntos, uno se casa con alguien que te guste y con quien quieres vivir, mis padres siempre estan juntos y los tuyos también-dijo a manera de explicación, me gustaría ser tan inteligente como él.

-Yo quiero vivir contigo…-dije de inmediato, podríamos jugar todo el día si viviéramos juntos.

-Ves, así que algún día nos casaremos…

-¿Cuándo?

-Mmm… no lo sé, cuando seamos grandes, mi mamá dice que uno debe casarse cuando es grande y responsable

-¿Y si te arrepientes y te gusta otra niña?-dije preocupada, todas las niñas seguían a Edward.

-No me va a gustar otra niña, las otras son tontas, te prometo que cuando seamos grandes te regalaré un lindo anillo y te pediré matrimonio.

Sonreí feliz, si tenía que casarme lo haría con Edward los demás niños daban asco, excepto mis amigos, pero no soportaría casarme con Emmett, me molestaría todo el día y Jasper se casaría con Alice, o eso decía ella desde que lo conoció.

POV Edward

Estábamos columpiándonos con Bella cuando mi mamá nos fue a buscar diciendo que la señora Stanley ya había llegado y que debíamos probarnos los disfraces, entonces la desesperación volvió, Emmett se burlaría de mí por la eternidad, podía vivir con eso, la escuela entera me vería, podía vivir con eso, con lo que no podía vivir era con que Bella me viera así, mi futura… ¡muy futura esposa me vería vestido de león!, que le diría a nuestros hijos.

_"Bueno tu padre se veía ridículo de león, me reí de él por meses y estuve a punto de no casarme con él"_

¡No!, era lo peor que podría pasarle a un hombre, no sé como me sentiría si supiera algo así de Carlisle.

-Edward calma…-dijo Bella posando su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Claro no es nada-dije intentando sonreír.

POV Bella

Rosalie, Alice y yo fuimos con la señora Stanley y nuestras madres hasta la habitación de Alice, donde había más espejos que en cualquier otra habitación.

Nuestras mamás nos ayudaron a ponernos los disfraces y cuando ya estábamos vestidas Alice y Rosalie corrieron a verse en los espejos, en cambio yo me quedé sentada observándolas.

Alice sonreía reflejada en el espejo y aplaudía al verse con su disfraz puesto. Su disfraz era como el del hada de _Peter Pan, Campanita_, era verde limón, la parte superior era simple y de tiras de tul brillantes con lunares estampados, al igual que la tela de las alas y de la primera capa de la parte inferior del vestido, la segunda capa era de raso del mismo color. En ella lucía hermoso por supuesto, además del hecho de que ella tenía rasgos de duendecillo y era una niña hermosa y siempre contagiando alegría.

Rosalie se miraba con detención, no había disfraz que le viniera mejor, ella era la niña más hermosa que conocía, de hecho yo siempre la había comparado con una _barbie_, ella era igual de linda y perfecta que una muñeca. Su disfraz era de muñeca _Pepona_, estaba vestida solamente con tres colores, rojo, azul y blanco, constaba en un vestido simple de mangas englobadas, de color azul con blondas y un pequeño delantal blanco, medias a rayas rojas y blancas con zapatos rojos, una peluca de trenzas de lana roja y moños azules, y sobre la peluca un gorro con blondas blancas. Al igual que Alice lucía perfecta con su disfraz.

-Bella cariño ¿por qué no miras como te ves con tu disfraz?, te ves hermosa-me dijo mi madre.

-No quería un disfraz-dije en voz baja y fui hasta el espejo.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, como desearía ahora estar vestida de hada o muñeca, esto era patético.

Sólo podía ver mi rostro dentro de un disfraz con pies, era exageradamente lanudo y esponjoso, al menos lo podría usar como cojín. Y como si no pudiera ser peor tenia un lazo celeste anudado al cuello.

_"Al menos podré ocultarme bajando la capucha así nadie sabrá que soy yo… si me caigo por no saber que estoy pisando es un detalle menor… por lo menos estaré con Edward"_

Sólo ese último pensamiento logró subirme el ánimo.

POV Edward

Estábamos Emmett, Jasper y yo probándonos nuestros disfraces en la habitación de mi mamá mientras tía Renné se quedaba con Bella, Rosalie y Alice.

Emmett se veía ridículo con su entusiasmo por vestirse de oso, era muy difícil que se avergonzara. Aunque el disfraz era para él en verdad, era un simple disfraz de cuerpo entero, de piel sintética de apariencia suave y de color café que tenía orejas en la cabeza y se cerraba con una cremallera en el pecho. Eso sumado a la usual sonrisa de mi hermano mayor lo hacia ver adorable para quien no conociera sus usuales travesuras.

Jasper estaba parado, con postura recta y orgullosa luciendo un traje de soldado que consistía en una chaqueta larga de color rojo con bordados dorados en el pecho y los hombros, con puños azules al igual que el pantalón y el gorro, usaba botas negras hasta la rodilla y una espada de plástico.

Entonces llegó mi turno de mirarme al espejo, supe que me veía ridículo porque Emmett se reía descaradamente y Jasper intentaba ocultar una sonrisa.

Cuando llegué al espejo no sabía que sentir. El disfraz dejaba ver solo mi cara y mis manos era de piel sintética café, igual que el de Emmett, pero el color era más claro y una melena rodeaba mi rostro y debajo de mi barbilla llegaba hasta la altura del ombligo, unos mechones de mi cabello se asomaban mezclándose con la melena, por lo que pude darme cuenta de que eran muy similares en color.

-Relaja ese ceño cariño, te ves hermoso-dijo mi madre acariciando la melena de mi disfraz.

-Vamos con las chicas, Renne y Alice deben estar desesperadas por ver a los chicos con su disfraz-dijo la señora Hale y sentí como empezaba a sudar frío.

Todos caminaron hacía la puerta, entonces mamá se percató de que yo no me movía.

-Vamos cariño.

-No, no quiero…

-Edward, pensé que de tus hermanos eras el más razonable, pero estás comportándote bastante mal-me recriminó mamá- ahora vamos…

-Oblígame-dije firme y mamá intentó tomarme por los brazos pero fui más rápido y salí huyendo.

-¡Edward ven aquí en este instante jovencito!-gritó mi madre siguiéndome.

-¡Mamá no quiero que Bella me vea así!-grité mientras bajaba las escaleras y corría hacia el living, donde vi a todos mía amigo disfrazados riéndose excepto Bella que me miraba fijamente. No supe como reaccionar y salí corriendo, no había podido evitarlo, había echo el ridículo y como si no pudiera ser peor Bella me había oído.

Me senté en mi columpio y empecé a balancearme, no quería ver a nadie, había sucedido lo que temía y ahora Bella debía estarse riendo a mi costa con Emmett y los demás.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi una mancha blanca junto a mi, Bella se había sentado sobre el columpio de Alice, aun traía puesto el disfraz de oveja, pero las piernas que debían ser blancas ahora eran cafes, ya que estaban cubiertas de barro, lo que me indicó que había caído al seguirme.

-¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte?-pregunté realmente preocupado.

-No para nada, al menos el disfraz tiene algo bueno, es extremadamente esponjoso, así que amortigüé la caída-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, se veía graciosa y adorable con el disfraz, le sonreí y bajé la vista al recordar el motivo por lo el que había huido al jardín.

-Así que eso era lo que te preocupaba, que yo te viera-asentí, ya no importaba- así que cualquiera puede verte de león menos yo-dijo con voz triste- creí que yo era tu mejor amiga.

-No te pongas triste, eres mi mejor amiga y eres importante para mi, me interesa mucho tu opinión, por eso no quería que me vieras así, luzco ridículo-dije enfadado.

-No luces ridículo, luces bien, te vez gracioso, la melena del disfraz es del mismo color que tu cabello-dijo riendo.

Ambos reímos y comenzamos a jugar sobre el pasto.

_

* * *

_

Como siempre, si quieren ver imagenes de los disfraces los links están en mi perfil.

Perdón por la hora en que lo subí, pero estuve toda la tarde viendo Doctor House, po cierto estoy escribiendo un fic donde reemplazo los personajes de House por los de crepusculo, y creo que si sigo avanzando como hasta ahora dentro de un mes lo subo, es bastante divertido a mi parecer, y bueno hasta hace algunos minutos estaba vien en el canal 7 (TVN) "Algo habrán echo por la historia de Chile" se los recomiendo es genial, aunque yo amo la historia, pero presentada de esta forma más dinamica yo creo que hle gustaria hasta el que la odia.

Siento no poner el día que van a la escuela disfrazados, pero eso está reservado para un _Flash back _ en un capitulo en el que ya son adolescentes.

*****Vuelvo a publicar el horario de publicación de capítulos en mis tres fics, si no las obligaré a esperar más con las actualizaciones, subiré semanalmente en cada fic, así que sin más preámbulos aquí está el horario.

**Martes = _One of Those days_**

**Miércoles = _Hysteria_**

**Domingo =_ So Happy Together_**

Cualquier duda me la dan a conocer en un review.

Y Agradecería que se pasaran por un One Shot que públique hace poco se llama _**What Happens Tomorrow**_ les dejo aquí el summary por si desean leerlo.

**_Summary:_** -Su limusina señorita-dijo Edward cordialmente haciendo una elegante reverencia junto al carro de supermercado. -¿Preparada para viajar señorita?. -Por supuesto gentil hombre-respondió Bella con el mismo tono siguiéndole el juego_. /Inspirado en el video y canción What Happens Tomorrow de Duran Duran/_


	5. La Excursión

_Capitulo V: Seis años…"La Excursión"_

POV Edward

Estaba emocionadísimo, hoy iríamos a una excursión al bosque por la escuela, me encantaba ir de caminata y estar al aire libre, y por fin había llegado el día, además sería diferente esta vez, porque mis padres no irían, en cambio iríamos con el maestro y algunos guías que se ocuparían de cuidarnos, pero lo más importante era que iría con Bella, jamás había podido convencerla de venir conmigo y mi familia a acampar, no es que ella odiara estar al aire libre, todo lo contrario, el problema era su equilibrio, no quería exponerse a quebrarse una pierna al tropezar con las raíces, aunque yo siempre insistía en que estaría a cada segundo a su lado, pero me debatía diciendo que no me arruinaría el viaje con la tediosa tarea de cuidarla, lo que ella no podía meterse en la cabeza era que a mi me encantaba cuidarla. Era tan terca como una mula a veces.

Mi reloj despertador de _Batman_ sonó cuando yo ya estaba despierto, pero eso no evitó que despertara me levantara emocionado por lo que hoy se avecinaba, aunque está demás decir que Emmett estaba muchísimo más emocionado que yo. Podía oír sus pasos al otro lado del pasillo, corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando lo que llevaría supuse, por suerte yo no tenía ese problema, era más organizado y había dejado todo listo la noche anterior, sólo debía elegir que me iba a poner y eso no era difícil.

Elegí unos jeans, una camiseta blanca, una camisa verde oliva de manga corta y una chaqueta azul petróleo, además de mis zapatillas de acampar. Me lavé la cara, cepillé mis dientes e intenté peinarme, pero no dio resultado, así que siguiendo con mi rutina tomé mi mochila y decidí salir del cuarto para ir a desayunar. Estaba llegando a las escaleras cuando recordé algo. Corrí nuevamente hacia mi cuarto, tiré la mochila al suelo y comencé a revolver los cajones de mi cómoda buscando la cajita de terciopelo.

-Ahí está-dije emocionadísimo.

No lo había mencionado, pero hoy era doce de septiembre y mañana sería trece, ósea el cumpleaños de Bella, cumpliría los seis, y yo deseaba hacerle un buen regalo, la excursión era sólo por el día, pero había visto la predicción del clima, y por lo visto tendríamos problemas, así que lo más lógico es que tuviéramos que alojar en alguna cabaña, y estaba rogando a la naturaleza que por favor fuera así, de esta forma cuando le entregara su regalo seria cuando estuviéramos en el bosque, no había forma más perfecta.

Siempre veía a mi papá regalarle joyas a mamá para sus cumpleaños y yo quería hacer lo mismo, el inconveniente es que no tenía dinero, así es que junté cada centavo que me daban mis padres y comencé a trabajar como "esclavo personal de Emmett", debía hacer su cama todos los días, limpiar su habitación, cubrirlo cuando hacia alguna travesura, llevarle desayuno a la cama y darle mis postres.

**Flashback**

-¿Edward quieres helado de fresa?-me preguntó Bella mientras traía dos posillos con helado fucsia.

-Claro-dije feliz, por fin luego de meses comería algo dulce.

-¿Quieres salsa de chocolate también?-me preguntó cuando me entregó mi porción, asentí emocionadísimo.

Nos sentamos a comer frente al televisor, pero ni me enteré de que era lo que se suponía estábamos viendo, porque comí mi helado de tres cucharadas. Bella me miraba impresionada, yo no solía ser tan mal educado como Emmett al comer.

-Lo siento-dije con la boca llena y tragué de inmediato al darme cuenta- … es que hace meses que no como pastel o helado-dije cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó desconcertada.

-Porque Emmett se los come por mí…

-¿Emmett se ha vuelto bribón o qué?-preguntó enojada.

-No es eso, es sólo que me paga por ser algo así como su esclavo…-dije encogiéndome de hombros y pensando rápidamente en una mentira, ya que sabía que Bella seguiría preguntando.

-¿Y para qué el dinero?

-Quiero comprar algo… un nuevo auto a control remoto…

-¿El _Batimovil_ que sale en los comerciales de la tele?-preguntó bella ayudándome con mi mentira sin siquiera proponérselo- vaya, ese auto es genial-comentó ausente y yo sólo asentí, no podría reprocharme por mentirle más tarde porque no lo había hecho literalmente.

-Toma-dijo Bella entregándome su helado.

-No Bella es tuyo-dije aunque moría por aceptarlo.

-Yo puedo comer todos los días, y tu no, vamos acéptalo…

-Te digo que no, te lo agradezco, pero ya me diste, y no pienso comerme el tuyo…

-Mi mami está en el super y traerá más… después puedo comer, por favor acéptalo-dijo acercando su carita a mi haciendo un puchero con los labios y batiendo sus pestañas en mi dirección.

_¿Acaso había tomado clases de persuasión con Alice?_

-Está bien-Bella sonrió- pero con una condición-Bella me miró escéptica- bueno dos en realidad, una es que comas conmigo, y la otra es que mañana juegues solo conmigo en la escuela, no quiero a Black cerca.

Detestaba a Black, desde que había llegado a la escuela Bella también jugaba con él y ahora ya no tenía tanto tiempo para mi como antes, ella intentaba constantemente que ambos nos hiciéramos amigos y que jugáramos los tres, pero era imposible, nos odiábamos desde que nos vimos por primera vez, entonces Bella debía dividir su tiempo en ambos.

**End Flashback**

-¡Esclavo!-escuché a Emmett llamarme-¡ven aquí en este instante!

Atravesé el pasillo a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de Emmett, pero cuando entré me desconcerté. ¡La había limpiado ayer por la tarde!, ¿Cuándo habían aparecido los platos con patatas fritas y _nachos_?, ¿De donde había salido esa cantidad descomunal de calcetines sucios que estaban por todos lados?, y aún más importante ¿Cómo emmett no se limpiaba los pies antes de entrar a casa?, el piso alfombrado estaba totalmente manchado con huellas de barro, bueno lo que podía ver del piso, ya que estaba cubierto de juguetes y ropa por todos lados.

-¡Emmett acabo de limpiar ayer!, ¿no conoces el termino "mantener el orden" o "no estrés con los zapatos manchados de barro?-dije asustado, tendría que pasar horas limpiando esto.

-Eddy cálmate –dijo golpeando mi hombro y me impresionó que no me lo hubiera desencajado- te pareces a mamá cuando hablas a así, eres hombre como yo y no debes preocuparte por la limpieza…

-Me preocupa porque yo debo limpiar esto-dijo desesperado.

-Oh Eddy pensé que ya habías comprado "lo ultra secreto para lo que querías el dinero y que Emmett no debe saber o me molestara de porvida"-dijo emmett imitando mi voz cunado le dije que jamás le contaría para que necesitaba el dinero.

-Si ya compré "lo ultra secreto para lo que quería el dinero y que tú no debe saber o me molestaras de porvida", pero mamá me hizo un préstamo porque lo necesito pronto-expliqué.

-Entonces cual es el problema, mamá no le importará que no le devuelvas el dinero…

-Se que a ella no le importaría, pero a mí si, no soy como tú Emmett…

-Oye, soy su hijo es su deber mantenerme-yo sólo rodé los ojos y comencé a recoger su ropa rápidamente para alcanzar a desayunar.

-Oh acabo de recordar por qué te llamé… no encuentro mi mochila de Superman…

-La eché a lavar ayer, ¿tienes ideas de cuantas manchas de chocolate y chicle tenía esa cosa?

Emmett me miró horrorizado.

-¡Eddy pero qué hiciste!, ¡eso es un crimen que merece cadena perpetua!, ¡Esas eran marcas, mis marcas, he manchado esa mochila desde que tengo seis y he logrado que mamá no la lave con gran esfuerzo y valentía!, ¡Y tu de un momento a otro destruyes mi trabajo de años!

Esto sin duda era de las cosas más raras y sin sentido que había oído en toda mi vida.

-Emmett, mamá andaba desesperada por casa buscándote para regañarte por tu mochila, tu no estabas y cuando llegaras mamá iba a castigarte por salir sin permiso, así que la lavé por ti y te libraste de un castigo…

-Bueno, gracias Eddy… tendré que buscar algo más que ensuciar-susurró pensativo lo último y rodé los ojos.

-¿Y Teddy?-preguntó Emmett simulando indiferencia, como si fuera una pregunta simplemente.

-También lo eché a lavar-dije simplemente mientras seguía en mi labor.

Cuando levanté la vista me encontré a Emmett con expresión demente, perecía haber visto un fantasma.

-¡Qué!, ¡Puedo perdonar que eches a lavar mi mochila, o hasta a mi mismo!, ¡Pero Teddy no!, ¡Cómo fuiste capaz de echarlo a la lavadora, debe estar asustado rodando en el agua, no sabes el daño psicológico que le puedes causar!-dicho esto salió corriendo de la habitación y desde las escaleras volvió a gritar-… ¡Y con eso quiero decir que estás despedido esclavo!

¡Rayos!, ahora cómo iba a pagar lo que le debía a mamá. Tiré nuevamente al suelo la ropa que tenia en las manos, ya no podía regañarme, me había despedido. Entré nuevamente a mi habitación, me coloqué la mochila y tomé el regalo de Bella, abrí la cajita, donde había una delgada cadenita de plata con un pendiente del mismo material, con forma de gota y con una brillante piedrecilla color azul oscuro en el centro. Habría deseado comprarle algo más lindo, pero ni siquiera el que había comprado estaba al alcance de mi bolsillo, así que como mamá me había acompañado y sabía lo que me proponía, me prestó dinero, ella insistía en que era regalado, pero quería pagárselo. Bueno ya buscaría la forma. Un poco más animado guardé la cajita en mi mochila en un lugar seguro y bajé a desayunar.

Dejé la mochila sobre la encimera y me senté a comer mi tostada y tomar mi tazón de leche. Mamé estaba frente a mi lavando la loza que seguramente había usado mi padre y ella, pero cuando se percató de que había entrado en la cocina se detuvo en su labor y se acercó a mi a saludarme.

-Bueno días corazón-dijo dándome un beso en la frente y sentándose luego frente a mi.

-Hola mamá-dije sonriendo.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien-dije algo inseguro.

-Mmm… escuché como Emmett te despedía e iba al rescate de Teddy-dijo mirándome con una pequeña sonrisilla.

-Si-suspiré- francamente no sé como puede vivir en su inmundicia, yo también soy desordenado, pero no a ese extremo.

-Cariño eres hombre está en tus genes, eres tan desordenado como cualquier niño, incluso tu padre que es tan elegante y correcto tira los calcetines por toda la habitación dijo riendo y logrando que yo también riera.

-… ¿no crees que es mejor así?, ya estabas bastante aburrido de trabajar para él, además Emmett era un jefe bastante abusivo y yo no podía hacer nada porque era un acuerdo entre ustedes…

-Lo sé mamá, pero aún me falta devolverte dinero… debo buscar una forma de conseguirlo-dije obligando a mi mente a trabajar.

-Cariño no es necesario-dijo mamá acariciando mi mejilla.

-Si es necesario, ¿de que forma sería un regalo de mi para Bella si yo no lo pago?, quiero hacerlo mamá.

Mamá me miraba con ojos brillantes mientras se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a abrazarme.

-Como crece mi niño, eres tan maduro, el más maduro de tus hermanos, cuando crecieran pensaba que el primero en irse sería emmett por ser el mayor, pero veo que serás tu-dijo con voz quebrada y me apresuré a consolarla, mamá era muy sensible con respecto al tema de que algún no iríamos de casa.

-Mamá aún tengo seis, falta mucho para que me vaya de casa-dije abrazándola también.

-Lo sé cariño, pero el tiempo pasa tan rápido…

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio mientras terminaba mi desayuno y entonces mamá volvió a hablar.

-¿Te quedarías más tranquilo si trabajaras para mi?-la miré interesado- trabajarías gratis y así me devolverías el dinero… serían cosas simples, siempre estoy muy ocupada y me vendría bien un poco de ayuda, ¿qué te parece?-dijo levantando las cejas.

-Claro mamá, gracias.

-De nada tesoro.

Estaba por anochecer y habían anunciado tormenta, por lo que el maestro se había encargado de avisar a nuestros padres que nos quedaríamos en unas cabañas cercanas y que no tenían de que preocuparse, algunos obviamente estaban desesperados, pero con años viviendo en Forks sabían que era mucho más peligroso salir en auto en busca de sus hijos con semejante tormenta, así que se dedicaron a chillar s sus hijo que se cuidaran, a través del teléfono.

Nos habían asignado habitaciones dividiéndonos en cuatro grupos, dos de niños y dos de niñas. Cuando nos informaron esto bella y yo nos miramos desilusionados ya que teníamos la esperanza de dormir juntos. Pero antes de que nos fuéramos a las habitaciones Bella me dijo que nos reuniéramos más tarde en el salón.

Y aquí estaba yo, con una manta bajo el brazo y la cajita en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Había decidido que se lo entregaría luego de la media noche, ya que mañana saldríamos directo de vuelta a casa y no pasaríamos nuevamente por el bosque a causa de la lluvia. No sería como lo había planeado, pero lo esencial se mantenía.

Estaba ansioso, caminaba de un lugar a otro, millones de dudas invadían mi mente. ¿Y si no le gustaba?, ¿y si me decía idiota por haberle dado un regalo tan feo?, no sabía que Bella ni era ese tipo de persona, pero aún así me asustaba la idea de que eso pudiera pasar. Los minutos pasaban y pasaban y Bella no llegaba.

Luego de alguno minutos más vi a Bella aparecer por el pasillo con su pijama celeste con ovejitas. Ella amaba ese pijama, decía que era suavecito y calentito.

-Lo siento, pero Jessica no paraba de hacerme preguntas para saber a donde iba-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, lo que provocó que sus rizos se movieran.

-No importa-dije sonriéndole e invitándola a sentarse junto a mí en el sofá de la sala, nos cubrí a ambos con la frazada que llevaba y Bella lo agradeció.

Ella sacó un chocolate que comimos mientras hablábamos y yo miraba constantemente el reloj.

-¿Edward por qué miras tanto el reloj?-preguntó por enésima ves Bella.

-Por nada…

-Estás mintiéndome y lo sabes-dijo enarcando una ceja, normalmente me encantaba hacerla enojar, porque era graciosa, pero estaba tan nervioso que no me preocupé mucho en ese detalle.

-Es una sorpresa…

-¿Para quién?-preguntó sentándose de rodillas para verme más de cerca.

-Para ti, y siéntate por que no te voy a decir hasta que sea hora.

-Sabes que odio las sorpresas…-dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Y tu sabes que a mi me encanta dártelas-dije sonriéndole, sabía que eso provocaría dos cosas, o se enojaba o aumentaba su curiosidad.

-Por favor-dijo tirando de mi camiseta.

-Sólo faltan cinco minutos…

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

-Ves ya pasaron los cinco minutos-le dije sonriendo y ella me imitó- feliz cumpleaños Bella-dije abrazándola.

-Gracias-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa tímida.

-Esa no es la sorpresa, no podría serlo, tu sabes cual es el día de tu cumpleaños-me miró interrogante y le entregué su regalo- espero que te guste.

Desconcertada abrió la cajita y sacó la cadenita con el colgante. Los miró unos segundos y me miró con los ojitos vidriosos, entonces se lanzó a abrasarme.

-¿Es mejor que un _Batimovil_ a control remoto no?

Bella se separó un poco de mi mirándome sorprendida, ella era inteligente y había comprendido de inmediato.

-¿Para esto estabas juntando dinero?-solo asentí- Edward no tenías que molestarte, tuviste que trabajar mucho…

-Quería hacerlo…

-Lo sé pero no tenías que tomarte tantas molestias por mí…

-No sacas nada con discutir, porque no me arrepiento-dije fingiendo severidad para luego sonreírle.

Le ayudé a ponérselo y luego me miró con los ojos aún más vidriosos, parecía que en cualquier momento una lágrima escaparía de sus ojos chocolate por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Te quiero Edward-dijo llorando al fin.

-Y yo a ti Bella.

* * *

Awwww que hermoso y tierno no?

Lo siento por no subir ayer como es debido, pero fuí a ver a mi prima al hospital y llegué bastante tarde...

Y con respesto a Hysteria,no subí el miercoles psado por simple flojera, no les mentiré...

no tenía animos de escribir, además estaba leyendo Persuasión de Jane Austen como si el mundo se fuera a acabar xD

recuerden que mañana hay actu en One of those days...

esperando sus disculpas y algun que otro review...

_Se despide su autora..._

_K__ari Cullen Swan_


	6. El cumpleaños de los mellizos Cullen

_Capitulo VI: Siete años… "El cumpleaños de los mellizos Cullen"_

POV Bella

Hoy era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward y Alice, ambos cumplirían siete, así que iría a su casa a eso de las cinco de la tarde y me quedaría a dormir allí, ya que harían una pijamada con algunos amigos. Arreglé yo misma mi bolso, ya que mamá siempre olvidaba echar algo y debía volver a casa a buscar lo que me faltaba o pedir cosas prestadas a Alice, lo que me avergonzaba bastante.

Odiaba que mi padre hiciera esto, pero los Cullen estaban ocupados y nadie podía ir a buscarme como hacían siempre, así que en cambio papá me llevaba en la patrulla policial. Lo incomodo del asunto es que podía sentir como cada persona que pasaba por la calle posaba sus ojos en nosotros, preguntándose si era sólo un patrullaje o si habían asesinado a alguien. La gente de Forks era bastante amable y cariñosa, pero vivir en un pueblo pequeño donde conoces a todo el mundo y escasean las noticias convertía cualquier hecho en algo de relevancia y transformaba a bastantes señoras desocupadas en unas verdaderas chismosas, ejemplo las Stanley. Jessica, su hija me simpatizaba, no era una persona desagradable, sólo que era bastante chismosa, aunque al parecer no se percataba de ello y siempre que uno le hacía saber que sus comentarios eran inapropiados se sorprendía y pedía sinceras disculpas. Ella y Angela eran las únicas niñas que no me trataban mal por ser diferente.

Cuando llegué a casa de los Cullen fui recibida por Alice, que canturreaba feliz dentro de un vestido verde limón, que no era ni infantil ni juvenil, una mezcla perfecta entre inocencia y elegancia. Mi amiga tenía exigentes gustos en cuanto a ropa aunque recién cumplía los siete años.

-Feliz cumpleaños-le dije mientras le daba un abrazo, yo no era bastante demostrativa en cuanto a mis sentimientos, pero Alice era diferente, ella transmitía tantos sentimientos agradables que era imposible no ser cariñosa con ella.

-Gracias Bella

Le entregué su regalo y me envió al segundo piso cuando pregunté por Edward, ella a cambio se quedó hablando con mi padre. Era increíble la relación entre ellos, mi padre la adoraba y ella siempre muy entusiasta se entretenía bastante con él, de hecho nos acompañaba cuando papá quería ir de pesca, lo que yo odiaba, así que Alice iba para que no me aburriera y hacia de esas salidas mucho más divertidas para ambos.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la habitación de Edward, donde supuse él estaría, pero cuando estuve detrás de su puerta escuché bastantes risas y nadie iba a abrirme. Bueno conocía a Edward desde que éramos prácticamente bebes, _no creo que le moleste que entre ¿o no? _

Pero cuando abrí la puerta ni siquiera se percató de que yo estaba allí. Edward estaba muy entretenido haciéndole cosquillas a una niña como de nuestra edad, tenía el cabello de color rubio rojizo, con perfectas ondas, una piel blanca como la mía y las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la risa, llevaba un vestido púrpura de diseño simple, pero muy bonito.

-Edward…-llamé pero no me escuchó, estaba muy entusiasmado jugando con la niña desconocida.

No me pareció pertinente interrumpir su diversión, así que con una extraña sensación incomoda en el pecho me dispuse a irme, pero antes de que lo lograra le escuché llamarme.

-Bella… llegas…-habló entrecortado por la risa, pero no puedo terminar ya que la niña que estaba con él aprovechó el momento para atacarlo a cosquillas.

Entré y me senté sobre su cama dejando su regalo junto a mí. Mi plan era esperar a que terminaran con su tonto juego, luego darle su regalo y si tanto quería seguir jugando con _"esa niña"_ simplemente iría con Alice.

-Lo siento Bella-dijo Edward con voz agotada.

-No te preocupes-contesté simplemente.

_-¡Cielito!-_escuchamos una voz de mujer llamar desde el primer piso.

La niña rodó los ojos y Edward se rió, ella lo miró con furia, luego se disculpó conmigo y cuando iba a salir de la habitación le sacó la lengua a Edward.

_¡Hey sólo Alice y yo teníamos derecho a hacer eso!_

Sabía que este momento es en donde debía decir ¡feliz cumpleaños Edward!, pero las palabras no me salieron, en cambio sonreí lo mejor que pude y le entregué su regalo. Edward lo recibió sonriéndome y me regaló un tierno abrazo, eso mejoró bastante mi ánimo y evaporó cualquier sentimiento de enojo. Escuchamos que Esme nos llamaba y bajamos juntos hasta encontrarnos con ella. Nos dijo que nos quedáramos allí porque los invitados estaban llegando y Edward debía recibirlos como el caballero que era. Esme siempre le inculcaba a Edward que debía ser educado, creo que el tener un hijo como Emmett le había enseñado a ser más estricta en ese sentido.

Estábamos jugando con autitos de carreras cuando escuché un ruido, al levantar la vista vi a Edward con un cojín en las manos y con cara de enojo. Una de las cosas que más odiaba Edward era que le arrojaran cosas en la cabeza. Pero cuan fue mi sorpresa al ver a la culpable. Era la niña del vestido púrpura la que se lo había lanzado, Edward al ver que era ella la responsable sonrió con una mirada traviesa, sin rastro de enojo, y disculpándose conmigo salió corriendo tras ella, y yo me quedé jugando sola por mucho rato.

¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Y por qué cuando ella estaba cerca Edward se olvidaba completamente de mi existencia? Al parecer mi amigo se había dado cuenta al fin de que no era tan interesante como él creía y se había conseguido otra mejor amiga más a su nivel.

-Bella cariño te he estado buscando por mucho rato…¿qué ocurre?-me preguntó mi mamá.

-Nada

Me miró sin creerme ni un poco.

-¿Cariño por qué no cambias esa carita y vamos al comedor?, ya van a cantar el cumpleaños feliz a los chicos-dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Está bien, pero ¿podemos irnos luego?

Mi madre me miró estupefacta y preocupada. Mis únicos amigos eran los Cullen y los Hale, y era bastante raro que discutiéramos o nos enojáramos entre nosotros, siempre intentábamos llegar a acuerdo, a pesar de nuestras personalidades tan distintas unas de otras.

-¿Cariño discutiste con Alice?

-No

-¿Con Emmett?

-No

-¿Con Rosalie o Jasper?

-Ni siquiera sabía que habían llegado…

Mamá se quedó pensativa unos segundos y luego un brillo de entendimiento llenó sus lindos ojos chocolates.

-¿Has visto a Edward?

-Si, le entregué su regalo…-susurré.

-¿Y por qué no estás con él?-dijo mi mami levantando una ceja.

-Está ocupado-dije mirándome las manos.

Mi mamá me miró dudosa nuevamente y yo sólo me levanté para ir al comedor y terminar pronto con todo esto.

Allí ya se encontraban Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett, que estaban sentados en la mesa abarrotada de niños con platos repletos de golosinas frente a ellos. Esme me ofreció que me sentara, aunque sólo quedaban puestos al final de la mesa. Dijo que los mellizos me habían estado reservando un asiento, pero como no llegaba no pudieron negárselo a uno de sus invitados. Aunque yo sabía que quizá sólo había sido Alice la que me esperaba, por lo que me negué y le dije que prefería quedarme con mi mamá y que estaba un poquito enferma, lo que era verdad, así que cuando terminaran de cantar me iría a casa. Tía Esme me miró con tristeza y tuve que voltearme a ver hacia la mesa para no rendirme a la dulzura de su mirada. Pero que mal hice en mirar, ahí estaba Edward sentado junto a Alice, y justo parada detrás en medio de los dos estaba la niña del vestido púrpura.

De repente escuché a mi mami a tía Esme reírse estruendosamente y las miré con la duda plantada en el rostro y me miraron con ternura.

-¿Tesoro me dijiste que Edward estaba ocupado, en qué exactamente?-preguntó mi mami

-Estaba jugando con la niña del vestido púrpura, esa que está con ellos y que tiene cabello lindo-les expliqué.

-¿Cariño por qué no te les uniste?-me preguntó Esme.

-Creo que mi pequeña estaba celosa-dijo mi mamá con voz melosa. Su comentario me hizo sentir avergonzada.

-No quería molestar, estaban entretenidos, así que mejor me fui…

-Cariño Edward te estaba buscando junto con Tanya…-me explicó Esme.

-¿Así se llama la niña de cabello lindo? ¿Es la prima de Edward?

-Si, los Denali viven en Alaska, así que sólo los vemos en verano, pero fueron tan amables de venir este año a quedarse a algunos días, ya que Tanya quería estar en el cumpleaños de los chicos…

-Ahh-contesté simplemente.

Me sentía tonta por creer que Edward me hubiera cambiado por otra niña, él no era así, además siempre me dijo que le gustaría que conociera a su prima porque se parecía mucho a mí.

Cantamos el cumpleaños feliz y cuando hubimos terminado vi que Edward se veía un poco triste y que Tanya y Alice le decían algo. Luego se bajó de la silla y fui hasta él.

-Feliz cumpleaños Edward-le dije.

De repente pareció más feliz y me dio un abrazo.

-Gracias Bella… te extrañe cuando cantaron ¿Dónde estabas?

-Con mi mami…

-Te guardamos un asiento, pero como no aparecías no pudimos negárselo a Mike-dijo hastiado.

-Mmm…

-Te busqué durante la tarde, quería pasar mi cumpleaños contigo, además tenía ganas de que conocieras a Tanya y ella también quería conocerte…-dijo mirando al suelo.

-Estaba en la pieza de tu mamá… no me sentía bien-no era necesario que supiera que además estaba triste.

-Ah… pero ahora puedes venir con nosotros-preguntó Edward dudoso.

-Me temo que no, la verdad me duele mucho la cabeza…

-Oh está bien… adiós, creo-dijo mi amigo cabizbajo.

-Adiós Edward, lamento no poder estar en tu cumpleaños, mañana cuando esté bien vengo a verte y jugamos con Tanya

Eso pareció animarlo un poco.

Caminé hasta donde mamá y tía Esme.

-¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con Edward?-preguntó mi mami y yo sólo asentí.

-¿Ahora podemos irnos?-Tía Esme y mamá me miraron sorprendidas.

-¿De verdad te sientes mal cariño?-preguntó mi mami.

-Si, mi cabeza me quema-expliqué y rápidamente mami puso su mano sobre mi frente.

-Bella estás ardiendo en fiebre…-dijo mamá preocupada.

-Llamaré a Carlisle-dijo tía Esme saliendo rápidamente.

Me llevaron al despacho de tío Carlisle. Ahí me reviso y le dijo a mi mami que medicamentos debía tomar, que no era contagioso y que tenía que estar en cama al menos tres días. Todo el tiempo que estuve ahí Edward estuvo observando preocupado desde la puerta.

-Bueno cariño ya nos vamos-dijo mi mamá.

Me despedí a lo lejos de Edward con la mano. Este corrió hasta Esme y nos dijo que esperáramos un momento. Luego bajó corriendo con una mochila y fue hasta nosotras.

-Tía Renne, ¿puedo quedarme en su casa hoy? ¿Si no es mucha molestia claro?-preguntó con sus característicos modales.

-Por supuesto cariño, pero Bella está enferma no puede jugar…

-Eso lo sé, sólo quiero cuidarla y que no esté solita…

Finalmente Edward nos acompañó. Cuando subimos a la patrulla mamá me sentó en el asiento trasero con Edward y ella se fue con mi papi adelante. Todo el camino Edward me puso sus manitos heladas en la frente para que mi fiebre bajara y eso hizo reír a mis papis. Dijeron algo como que "Edward no pierde el tiempo" o "Este chico no tiene nada de tonto", aunque no entendía el por qué, bueno quizá fuera porque estaba con fiebre y me costaba pensar con coherencia.

Cuando llegamos mi mamá le arregló a Edward una cama junto a la mía que consistía en un colchón bastante grueso y una exagerada cantidad de mantas.

Realmente tenía el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera desear, pero de todas maneras me sentía culpable. Él debería estar en su fiesta de cumpleaños jugando y divirtiéndose con sus hermanos, con sus amigos y con Tanya. A la que él quería mucho y sólo veía en las vacaciones. En cambio estaba aquí en mi habitación, acostándose temprano y haciendo poco ruido para que el dolor de mi cabeza no empeorara.

-Edward perdón…-susurré sin poder contenerme.

-¿Por qué?-dijo con voz bajita pero lo bastante fuerte como para percatarme de que estaba confuso.

-Porque es tu cumpleaños y a cambio estás aquí cuidándome, perdón…

-¿Pides perdón por enfermarte?-dijo con incredulidad.

-¿Si?-dije más como pregunta que como respuesta.

-Bella no tienes como evitar eso, además yo quiero estar aquí… yo debería pedirte perdón por no fijarme en que estabas enferma… soy un amigo pésimo-murmuró.

-No tenías como saberlo porque yo estaba en la pieza de tu mami-le interrumpí.

-Porque estabas enferma…

-Y celosa…-confesé casi sin percatarme- estaba celosa de Tanya, creía que no querías hablar conmigo, que te habías aburrido de mi, y pensé que ya habías conseguido otra mejor amiga, no sabía que era Tanya…-dije consumida por el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza.

-Bella yo quiero a Tanya, pero ella es mí…. como decirlo…. mi mejor prima, tu eres mi mejor amiga… las quiero a las dos, pero ella es familia, yo no la escogí como prima, en cambio a ti si te escogí como mi amiga…-dijo parándose y acercándose hasta mí.

-Te quiero Edward, eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener, lo siento por alejarte de tu fiesta de cumpleaños…

-No vuelvas a decir eso, este es ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido porque estoy sólo contigo… -dijo dándome un abrazo.

En ese entonces supe que nada ni nadie me separaría de Edward. Nuestra amistad era tan fuerte y grande como la muralla china. Nadie podría saltarla ni destruirla nunca. Ni el más terrible de los conflictos o problemas lograría jamás apartarnos el uno del otro.

* * *

¿Qué tierno no?

He vuelto a las andanzas, se que siempre digo esto pero es verdad, lo siento po no actualizar antes, pero ya les he advertido que jamás dejaré mis queridos fics y que si demoro en subir las actualizaciones el por temas academicos y de mi salud, últimamente bastante deteriorada.

Esta semana seguiré subiendo actualizaciones en mis otras historias según el horario estipulado, e intentaré dejar capitulos listos para las dos semanas siguientes ya que estaré tapada en pruebas y ensayos PSU. Prometo hacer todo lo posible.

Informarles también que estoy trabajando en otros tres proyectos, pero que publicare en noviembre o diciembre para avanzar capitulos y que ustedes no tengan que esperar. Pero de todas formas les iré dando unos pequeños adelantos…

1-. _**Masen M.D**_: este es un fic nacido de una extraña mezcla de Twilight y House M.D. lo eché en una juguera y vi que pasaba…

_-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Carlisle._

_-Tengo sexo cibernético- Carlisle sólo rodó los ojos, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios de parte de Edward._

_-¿No crees que deberías trabajar?_

_-El sexo requiere de trabajo duro-dijo Edward mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco de vicodin del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lanzaba una pastilla hacia arriba y la atrapaba con la boca, tragando la dosis sin necesidad de agua._


End file.
